Di que regresaras
by JenRmzA
Summary: Severus Snape creyó encontrar el amor pero sin decir nada, ella desapareció. Cuando por fin vuelve, trae consigo una enorme sorpresa.


**DI QUE REGRESARAS**

El constante picoteo en la ventana lo desesperaba pero aún así no iba a abrirla. Si por él fuera, la estúpida lechuza podría morirse congelada ahí afuera, no le interesaba recibir ninguna otra carta o invitación más. Cuando vio al animal alejarse suspiró, sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que otra lechuza más volviera a molestarlo.

Año tras año era lo mismo. Navidad se acercaba y su casa o su despacho se veían invadidos de lechuzas llevando la invitación al Baile Anual que el Ministerio de Magia organizaba. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara y cuantas invitaciones negara o devolviera, ellos insistían en seguirlo invitando. Sabía que eran estúpidos pero hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta, después de tanto rechazo, que no quería ser invitado a ningún tipo de evento y menos a un baile. Él no bailaba, no platicaba y ciertamente, no gustaba de convivir con nadie.

Un suspiro cansado abandonó sus labios cuando entró a sus habitaciones y encontró a la lechuza que había creído derrotada, parada sobre el respaldo de una silla. De mala gana, tomó la carta con sello oficial que el animal traía y lo corrió sin miramientos. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido.

**El Ministerio de Magia**

Se complace en invitar a:

**_Severus Snape  
_**Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería  
Orden de Merlín Primera Clase  
Maestro de Pociones  
Héroe de Guerra

Al Tradicional Baile de Navidad el día

23 de Diciembre

En el Atrio del Ministerio a las 8:00 p.m.

Vestimenta Formal

RSVP

Arrugó el sobre con fastidio y lo lanzó a la chimenea. No iba a ir y ciertamente no se iba a dignar a responder con su negativa. Un batir de alas volvió a llamar su atención. Fawkes lo miraba con una expresión divertida y señaló hacia su mesita de noche. En ella reposaba una enorme torre de sobres idénticos al que acababa de destruir. Bufó con fuerza y salió rumbo a su despacho con todos y cada uno de los sobres levitando frente a él. Se paró con gesto molesto frente a un retrato y gruño.

Albus Dumbledore levantó la mirada desde el marco en el que ahora se encontraba y miró a Severus con un brillo divertido en los ojos. _"¡¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto Albus?!"_. Dumbledore sonrió afablemente y después de una leve meditación contestó. _"Pues a mí me parecen sobres, más específicamente, sobres que contienen cartas"._ Severus bufó con molestia y con un movimiento de varita los arrojó de nuevo a la chimenea ante la traviesa mirada del retrato. _"Hazme un favor Albus y deja de insistir en que los envíen… Y de paso diles que no voy a ir ni a este ni a ningún otro baile o evento al que se atrevan a invitarme"._ Y sin más, salió de su despacho para cenar.

_"Buenas noches Severus, creí que cenarías nuevamente en tu habitación"._ Minerva McGonagall lo miraba mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Snape no respondió, tomó su tenedor y comenzó a jugar con su comida. La llegada de tantas invitaciones le había quitado el apetito. ¿Es que acaso no entendían que no quería ni necesitaba la compañía de nadie en esas fechas? Si tan sólo comprendieran que estaba bien sólo y, que el hecho de ser el Director y demás cosas que rezaba la invitación, no significaba que tenía que asistir a ninguno de esos estúpidos eventos como si fuera un mono de circo.

Volvió a gruñir cuando otra lechuza se paró frente a él derramando su copa de vino sobre el mantel ante la atenta mirada de todo el gran comedor. Para nadie era noticia que el Director recibía cada año las invitaciones al famoso Baile, las cuales él simplemente ignoraba. Era sumamente divertido verlo perder los estribos y las mil y una formas de deshacerse de ellas cada vez que una llegaba a sus manos. Sin mucha ceremonia, tomó el sobre y corrió al animal agresivamente. Colocó el sobre a su lado y devolvió su atención a su plato. _"Sabes Severus, deberías enviar tu negativa, así te dejarían tranquilo", _la voz de Minerva le hizo levantar la vista y observarla con detenimiento. _"Lo sé, pero de nada serviría, sabes bien que seguirían llegando pues, a pesar de que Albus está muerto, su retrato sigue teniendo peso en el ministerio"._ Su voz sonaba aburrida y molesta. Sabía que era el viejo chiflado él que insistía para que le enviaran miles de cartas aún cuando el ya hubiera declinado la invitación.

Minerva sólo sonrió, sabía bien que a Severus no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de nada. Desgraciadamente, después de la guerra eso era precisamente en lo que se había convertido. Había sobrevivido al ataque de Nagini gracias a que Dumbledore le había ordenado a Fawkes, su ave fénix, protegerlo y salvarlo de ser necesario de cualquier situación en la que su vida peligrara. Y así había sido, el fénix se había presentado presuroso en su ayuda, cosa que influyó a limpiar su nombre tiempo después con ayuda del Trío de Oro y del propio retrato de Dumbledore.

Lo habían premiado por sus acciones y reivindicado su nombre. Le dieron la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y decidieron, que él mejor que nadie, merecía la dirección del colegio. La misma Minerva lo había convencido de aceptarla ofreciéndole mantenerse a su lado como Subdirectora. Se había ganado la admiración de muchos y el respeto de todos. Su opinión era muy importante y muy solicitada. Se hicieron reformas en la enseñanza y manejo del mundo mágico en base a sus decisiones. Gente como Dolores Umbridge habían perdido su poderío y habían pagado sus culpas gracias a sus testimonios, mientras que otros, como los Malfoy, habían sido absueltos. Su propio libro para la elaboración de pociones se utilizaba como base en la escuela. Por lo tanto, era entendible que siempre fuera requerido en diversos eventos políticos y de sociedad.

_"Sabes… yo opino que deberías aceptar, sabes que siempre te cubro pero temo informarte que este año no me será posible, pues pasaré estas fiestas lejos del colegio y de Inglaterra en sí…" _Severus la volteó a ver con expresión fría, _"… además, es tu obligación como la cabeza de Hogwarts, cumplir con ciertos compromisos."_ Severus, suspiró derrotado. Sospechaba que Minerva no pasarías estas vacaciones en Inglaterra, pero secretamente deseaba que no fuera así y que nuevamente lo librara de tener que asistir al dichoso Baile del Ministerio.

_"Comienzo a pensar que te pones de acuerdo con el chiflado de Albus y que esto es plan de ustedes dos y Kingsley Shacklebolt para sacarme del castillo". _Minerva sólo le sonrió y siguió cenando. Lo sabía, esos se confabulaban en su contra con tal de obligarlo a asistir a donde fuera. Sabía que lo hacían, no por sus títulos, sino por el hecho de que lo estimaban pero ciertamente, aunque lo agradecía, prefería que no le insistieran. Suspiró y con un movimiento de su varita conjuró su pluma y tinta para contestar la invitación. _"Encárgate de enviarla Minerva"._ Y sin más se retiró a su habitación.

_"¿¡No irás a presentarte así verdad?!... la invitación decía vestimenta formal y como el director de Hogwarts debes lucir presentable…"_ Severus veía el retrato de su mentor con resentimiento, encima de tener que asistir voluntariamente a fuerza, lo tenían que obligar a usar algo diferente a sus siempre fieles túnicas y capas negras. _"Y para ti ¿qué es presentable Albus?... no pienso usar tus túnicas moradas con estrellas doradas… voy de gala y bastante presentable". _Dumbledore sonrió y movió la cabeza. _"Si muchacho, pero no te ves muy diferente, siempre andas todo de negro, creí que Minerva te había traído una túnica azul y otra verde, ¿por qué no intentas con alguna de ellas?"._

Severus volvió a gruñir y se abrió la capa negra con broches en plata para revelar una túnica azul Prusia con exquisitos bordados también en plata. _"¿Satisfecho?"_ preguntó mientras entraba a la chimenea_. _El anciano sonrió más ampliamente y asintió. _"Bien… ahora me voy… sabes bien que detesto ser impuntual, regreso temprano… MINISTERIO DE MAGIA…"_ y sin más desapareció tras una llamarada verde.

El atrio había sido magníficamente decorado, nieve encantada caía del cielo que al contacto con el piso o algún asistente, desaparecía sin dejar rastro de nada. Mesas rodeaban la fuente y una pista de baile se abría más adelante mientras un grupo musical amenizaba desde el fondo. Elfos domésticos corrían por aquí y por allá llevando bandejas con copas de vino y bocadillos mientras todos los invitados se saludaban y platicaban amenamente.

Varias miradas se posaron en él en cuanto apareció, los fotógrafos y periodistas se abalanzaron a entrevistarlo. Respondió escuetamente y se escabulló hasta su asiento reservado a lado del Ministro y otras personas importantes. Conversó con varios funcionarios y algunos jefes de familia entre ellos Lucius Malfoy, con él que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo. Cenó tranquilamente, si algo debía admirar de toda la incómoda situación, es que la comida y la bebida en verdad valían la pena.

Cuando las mesas quedaron limpias, la luz se apagó y el Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt caminó al centro de la pista del brazo de su prometida para abrir el baile. Era tradición que los magos más importantes y de mayor rango lo hicieran, cosa que Snape no había previsto. Giró su mirada en busca de alguien disponible para bailar cuando una mano se posó delicadamente frente a él. Sin pensarlo, la tomó y se encaminó a la pista si reparar mucho en su acompañante.

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al encontrarse tomando de la cintura a Hermione Granger. La chica había cambiado bastante, ya no lucía como una jovencita mandona, tímida, insegura y cargada de libros. Ahora era toda una mujer extremadamente bella y firme que lo miraba con seguridad. Su pelo lucía brillante y domado mientras sus gráciles curvas eran enmarcadas por un vestido blanco de un solo hombro abierto de enfrente, que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas y sus delicados pies enfundados en unos zapatos negros.

Bailaron en silencio hasta que la pieza dio fin y las demás parejas invadieron la pista. Hermione acompañó a Severus hasta su mesa donde había dejado su bolso y con sólo una sonrisa se retiró. Snape se sentó en la ahora abandonada mesa y comenzó a seguir inconscientemente a la chica con la mirada.

**_Bailabas, reías y yo no te soltaba la mirada  
Sentía, que eras ese amor que yo esperaba  
Que un día, podría llevarse la melancolía  
Cambiando de golpe mi vida_**

_"Severus… Severus… ¡SNAPE!…"_, el grito de Lucius lo hizo dar un bote en su asiento, no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio. _"No me grites… ¿qué demonios quieres Malfoy?"_. Lucius tomó asiento a su lado y observó en la dirección, en la que momentos antes se hallaba perdido su amigo. Sonrió con profundidad y devolvió sus ojos grises al hombre frente a él. _"Vaya, veo que tus gustos no han cambiado, al contrario han mejorado y mucho."_

Severus le sostuvo la mirada sin saber muy bien que decir. Sabía que el aristócrata se había dado cuenta de a quien miraba pero esperaba que no dijera nada. _"No sé a qué te refieres Lucius, mejor ve a buscar a Narcisa por qué ya deliras". _Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa y desvió nuevamente su mirada a Hermione. _"Se puso muy bella, es la envidia de muchas y el deseo de muchos más. Sigue soltera, canceló su compromiso con Weasley, se rumorea que la engañó y que por eso terminaron"._

**_Por favor  
Di que regresaras  
Dime que una vez más te volveré a ver _**

Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba soltera. La última vez que había sabido de ella fue en el profeta anunciando su ascenso como la más joven Subsecretaria del Ministro pero nunca habían mencionado su ruptura con la comadreja. _"¿Y eso a mí que me importa?",_ su voz había sonado indiferente y fría pero el deje de emoción y ansiedad no había pasado inadvertido para su acompañante, el cual continuó hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado. _"Draco, me comentó que descubrió que esa fue su excusa para terminar el compromiso cuando trató de acercarse a ella para conquistarla…", _Lucius desvió su mirada de la chica que bailaba con su heredero para observar el efecto de sus palabras en Snape, sabía que su rostro no expresaría mucho pero sus ojos serían un libro abierto. Conocía a Severus bastante bien y sabía que secretamente sentía atracción por la chica desde hacía tiempo atrás, pero nunca lo aceptaría._ "… pero en realidad terminó con la comadreja porque ESTÁ enamorada de alguien más…"_

**_Por favor  
Dime que volverás  
A ese mismo lugar donde te encontré_**

Severus giró tan rápido su cuello que le dolió, si amaba a alguien más entonces que oportunidad tendría él: ninguna. Volvió su rostro hacia la chica que reía amenamente con Draco y suspiró con pesar. Ella era joven y hermosa, exitosa e inteligente, jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, que sin importar cuánto reconocimiento tuviera, era viejo y con un muy obscuro pasado. Lucius Malfoy lo observaba con mucha atención, sabía que el cerebro de su amigo estaba corriendo a gran velocidad y necesitaba hacer que se decidiera, se levantó con paso lento y colocó una mano en su hombro, _"… la vida está llena de oportunidades, lo importante es saberlas tomar cuando se presentan… sabes… ella ama bailar tanto como leer un buen libro al igual que tú…"_. Y sin más se retiró a lado de su esposa para bailar con ella.

Se puso de pie y trató de controlar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas tras las palabras de Lucius. ¿Había escuchado bien?, esperaba que sí, su viejo amigo no le lanzaría ese tipo de indirectas sin estar seguro de lo que hablaba. Lo conocía bastante bien como para jugar con él. La pregunta ahora es, si tendría el valor de acercarse a ella. Inspiró profundo y caminó hacia la pareja que bebía una copa en la barra de bebidas. Saludó a Draco con un asentimiento de cabeza, quería deshacerse de él pero no sabía cómo, sin embargo el rubio entendió su turbación y su significativa mirada y se alejo pretextando necesitar el baño. El silencio se instaló entre la chica y él y sin saber exactamente cómo sucedió, extendió su mano hacia ella.

**_Bailamos, reímos y yo no te soltaba de la mano  
Contigo, la noche se me fue casi volando _**

Entre copas, chistes y miradas cómplices, la noche voló, el tiempo y los demás desaparecieron. Sólo eran ellos dos los que importaban y existían. Severus se perdió en su mirada de miel, el simple rose de su piel lo desconectaba, el aroma de su perfume lo embotaba y el sonido de su voz lo hipnotizaba. Las caricias furtivas de parte ambos iban y venían discretamente encendiendo cada poro de su piel. Conforme la velada llegaba a su fin, los roces de sus cuerpos se acrecentaban con cada movimiento de baile mientras ella se meneaba con más sensualidad. Deseoso de más intimidad y buscando un lugar más obscuro donde estar, el pocionista pegó a la castaña a él y giró sobre sus talones para aparecer en su habitación de Spinner's End.

Ambos cuerpos ardían de pasión con desesperación, un roce podría incendiarlos en cualquier momento. El manto de la noche fue su testigo y su cómplice, su refugio y su protector. El deseo se dio rienda suelta en cada caricia, en cada beso y en cada palabra susurrada erizando cada poro de piel. Se amaron entregándose sin freno ni pudor, disfrutando cada quien, de las caricias proporcionadas, descubriendo en cada gemido el amor oculto que ambos se tenían. El grito de sus nombres le anunció el final. Se abrazaron para descansar, la aferraba a su pecho mientras ella se acurrucaba exhalando un suave Te Amo que supuso, él no había alcanzado a escuchar.

**_Suspiro, no sé dónde vives no he vuelto a encontrarte  
No sé ni a donde llamarte _**

La lechuza volvía con aire triste a su despacho. Su carta había sido devuelta. Con pesar la tomó, acarició al ave y arrojó el sobre al fuego. Suspiró con frustración y salió de su oficina a pasos forzados. Detuvo su marcha frente al lago negro donde se dejó caer con pesadez. Se sentía frustrado e impotente, su prodigioso cerebro no lograba comprender como es que las cosas habían tomado ese rumbo. La mañana de Navidad, había despertado sólo, no había rastros de Hermione más que una nota con un Regresaré. Suponiendo que la chica necesitaba su espacio esperó un par de días para contactarla pero le fue imposible. Su asistente le informó que las vacaciones las había pasado fuera de Londres con sus padres y al regresar, ambos habían estado tan ocupados que no había encontrado un momento para presentarse en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia.

Un mes después entró en pánico. Ella se había ido, Kingsley le dijo que había pedido su renuncia como Subsecretaria por motivos personales y había desaparecido sin dar más explicaciones. Desde entonces la había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra. Ni los Weasley ni sus padres pudieron dar razón de ella pues supuestamente, nunca les dijo a donde iba. Se rumoreaba que el único que conocía su paradero era Harry Potter pero nunca había develado nada. Buscó la ayuda de Lucius para localizarla pero tampoco obtuvo respuestas. Necesitaba desesperadamente encontrarla, pero sus deberes como director no le habían permitido buscarla como quisiera.

**_Por favor  
Di que regresaras  
Dime que una vez más te volveré a ver _**

Con forme pasó el tiempo fue perdiendo la esperanza de encontrarla, su carácter se amargaba cada vez más y ni Albus ni Minerva lograban sosegarlo. Aún un año después de su desaparición, necesitaba verla, tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, besar sus labios y decirle que la amaba. Ya no podía vivir sin ella y no saber donde estaba, lo consumía día a día. Cada noche le rogaba a Merlín por ella, por que donde fuera que estuviera, se encontrara bien. Se enfrascó cada vez más en el trabajo, tratando de olvidarla, de borrar de su mente esa hermosa noche en la que la hizo suya sin reservas ni límites. Cooperó cada vez más en los asuntos importantes del Mundo Mágico. Aceptó el cargo de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot además de colaborar en el desarrollo y descubrimiento de pociones nuevas. Todo con el firme propósito de sacarla de su mente y de su corazón.

Otros dos años más pasaron sin noticias de ella, Navidad se acercaba nuevamente, y el mundo mágico se preguntaba que había sido de Hermione Granger pero nada era concreto. Algunos decían que estaba escondida en algún remoto lugar de Inglaterra, otros, que vivía en alguna parte de Europa o incluso de América y los más pesimistas simplemente decían que había muerto. No importaban la hipótesis, Severus se negaba a creer alguna de ellas, en su interior sabía que estaba viva y bien la pregunta era en donde. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, otra vez estaba pensando en ella y ya no quería hacerlo. Se negaba a que la chica fuera una distracción de sus múltiples deberes. Se disponía a salir de su despacho cuando una llamarada verde anunció la llegada de Lucius Malfoy sujetando una copia del Diario El Profeta y un fajo de pergaminos, los tomó sin mucho entusiasmo y los leyó tratando de comprender la información que en ellos aparecía.

**_Por favor  
Dime que volverás  
A ese mismo lugar donde te encontré_**

La mirada alegre y socarrona de su amigo lo hizo entender, la había encontrado y no sólo él. El Profeta anunciaba que se había visto a Hermione Granger caminar por el Callejón Diagon muy bien acompañada y tratando de pasar desapercibida. Eso le rompió el corazón y Lucius lo notó. _"No todo es lo que parece viejo amigo, te llevarás una muy grata sorpresa cuando la veas"._ Severus lo miraba confuso. "¿A qué te refieres Lucius?". Malfoy sólo sonrió y caminó hacia la chimenea. _"Si quieres saber te aconsejo que no dejes de asistir al Baile de Navidad de este año"._ Y sin más desapareció tal cual había llegado.

La casa frente a él brillaba iluminada por la luna. Por la ventana se podía observar el árbol de navidad bellamente iluminado y tras él una acogedora salita con la chimenea encendida. Varios días atrás había descubierto su dirección entre los papeles que Lucius le había entregado pero no había encontrado el valor de ir a buscarla. Miles de preguntas sin respuestas lo frenaban, tenía miedo de lo que encontraría si se atrevía a dar el primer paso. La frase _"muy bien acompañada"_ del periódico aún retumbaba en su mente al igual que las palabras de su mejor amigo pero no sabía a cuales dar más crédito.

**_Por favor  
Di que regresaras  
Dime que una vez más te volveré a ver _**

Al día siguiente sería el Baile del Ministerio pero no se sentía capaz de esperar hasta entonces. "_El amor es la magia más importante y poderosa del mundo…"_ había dicho Albus esa mañana, _"… y si no te armas de valor la vas a volver a perder"._ Y pues ahí estaba, agazapado en el borde de la ventana tratando de averiguar quién más estaba en la vivienda. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos cuando la vio aparecer con un pequeño niño d años de edad corriendo a su alrededor gritando. _"Mami, mami, mami…"_ había dicho el crío y el mundo se detuvo. Sabía por Malfoy que no estaba casada pero entonces quién era ese niño.

_"No voy a ir Albus, no insistas". _Decía por milésima vez al retrato de su mentor. Sabía lo necesario y no necesitaba más, no se quedó a analizar la escena frente a él y simplemente desapareció del lugar. Se dejó caer con aire derrotado en su asiento con una copa de whiskey de fuego, se iba a emborrachar hasta que el hígado le explotara. Tomaba el primer sorbo cuando Lucius Malfoy volvió a salir de su chimenea. _"Debería restringirte la entrada Lucius…"_ dijo Snape a modo de saludo. El aristócrata sólo sonrió y se sacudió las cenizas de su capa y túnica de gala. _"Si, deberías pero como no lo has hecho he venido por ti para irnos al Ministerio y no voy a aceptar una negativa"._ Severus lo observaba encolerizado. Con que derecho le hablaba de esa forma. _"ENTIENDAN QUE NO VOY A IR ASÍ QUE TU Y ALBUS PUEDEN IRSE AL INFIERNO SI QUIEREN POR QUE NO ME VAN A OBLIGAR"_. Su grito retumbó por toda la sala pero el rubio no se inmutó, sólo sonrió más. Y con un movimiento casi imperceptible de varita lo inmovilizó. _"Lo lamento viejo amigo, pero no te voy a permitir que tires tu vida a la basura por un mal entendido y estoy seguro que Dumbledore me apoya, ¿no es así? _El viejo mago sonrió desde su marco y asintió.

**_Por favor  
Dime que volverás  
A ese mismo lugar donde te encontré_**

Una hora más tarde, se encontraba saliendo de la chimenea con una túnica verde bordada en plata y una capa negra con broches también plateados, sujeto firmemente por Lucius y maldiciendo por todo lo alto. El rubio lo había cambiado de ropa y le había quitado su varita. Así que, imposibilitado para defenderse y amenazado se vio a si mismo metiéndose a la chimenea junto al malnacido de su amigo. Cenó a regañadientes y evitó cualquier tipo de conversación buscando la oportunidad perfecta de atacar al aristócrata y recuperar su varita. Al finalizar la cena el Ministro se levantó y se dirigió al podio. _"Buenas noches, es un placer tenerlos a todos ustedes en esta fecha tan importante, no sólo nos hemos reunido para celebrar la Navidad sino también, el reintegro al mundo mágico de Hermione Granger y su hijo Alan. Demos un fuerte aplauso y la más cordial bienvenida"._

Una vez más el mundo se detuvo cuando la vio entrar con un vestido corto negro y a su lado un pequeño niño con túnica azul Prusia. Sin quitar la mirada del pequeño y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, caminó hacia ellos. No escuchaba los aplausos o las respiraciones contenidas que su acto había provocado. Sólo veía a la hermosa mujer sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña réplica de sí mismo tratando de comprender la escena frente a él. _"¡PAPI!"_, había gritado el niño y ella asintió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, alcanzó a escuchar el grito de asombro de los presentes, y sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó a las dos personas contra su pecho y ellos a él.

**_Por favor regresa a mi  
Regresa a mí _**

La suave respiración contra su pecho desnudo lo desconcertó por un momento. Abrió los ojos con incertidumbre y sonrió, después de todo no había sido un sueño y ella realmente descansaba en sus brazos. Después de evadir a un montón de periodistas y de que Lucius le devolviera su varita había agarrado a Hermione y a su hijo y había desaparecido del Ministerio reapareciendo en su despacho en Hogwarts. Hablaron largo y tendido sobre su desaparición y su regreso y en especial sobre Alan. El niño no había dejado de correr por todo el despacho emocionado con todas las cosas que ahí había hasta caer rendido en los brazos de su padre.

**_Regresa a mí._**

La sintió removerse y la apretó contra su pecho, se habían amado hasta el amanecer después de regresar a la casa de ella y depositar a su hijo en su cama. Esta vez no la dejaría ir, no importaba lo que ella o el mundo dijera, no la volvería a perder, ni a ella ni a su hijo. Había vuelto. Regresó a él y jamás se iría de su lado.

**Notas de Autora:**

HOLA… aquí de nuevo con mi primer _songfic._ Espero les guste. Fue una loca idea que surgió un día escuchando música de camino a casa. Muchos sabrán que canción es, sobre todo para aquellos que viven en México y gustan de la banda. Para quién no lo sepan, la canción es "Dime Que Regresaras" de La Original Banda el Limón. RSVP. Confirmar asistencia en francés. SVP. S'il vous plaît. Muchas invitaciones llevan esta leyenda al final, es protocolo solicitar la confirmación de asistencia a algunos eventos.

Gracias a todos por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios sugerencias o tomatazos. Recuerden que todo este maravilloso mundo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea es mía.


End file.
